


Terrible Things

by Spideyson



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Fic Based on a Song AU, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Needs a Hug, death mention, this is my first fic in the marvel universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyson/pseuds/Spideyson
Summary: Tony tells Peter about how he fell in love with Steve Rogers.





	Terrible Things

The clock had just clicked past 3 am when Tony was suddenly awoken by a message from his AI that his son was showing signs of a nightmare happening. He was a little disorientated from waking up from his much-needed first proper sleep his had in weeks, a sleep that was void of any type of dreaming. 

He let out a yawn before grabbing a jumper and heading to the bedroom across from his own, opening the door to find Peter looking visibly upset, even if he was still currently dreaming. Tony knew all too well what his son was currently going through, he avoided sleep as much as he could as he knew that as soon as he closed his eyes the horrors would play like a movie behind his eyes

Tony sat down on the edge of his son's bed, nudging him softly to try and pull him out of his tormented sleep. Peters' eyes opened, wide and terror-stricken to his face, he held his chest trying to slow down his racing heartbeat. Once he saw Tony, he couldn’t help but burst into tears, unable to hold back the emotions that had built up, trying to forget what he had just dreamt.

"Dad..." He whispered, not knowing what else to say in this moment, just wanting everything in his life to go back to normal, but he knew that this was his life now, all he had was his Dad, and that was it. 

"Was it about Steve?" 

Peter couldn’t talk at the moment, but he just nodded his head, and Tony knew all too well the nightmares that he was having. They both tried to avoid any type of conversation when the subject of Steve coming up, knowing how much it hurt the two of them whenever it did. Peter lost a father, Tony lost his Husband. But they had each other, and most of the time, it was enough. 

"Dad, can you tell me how you met Pops?"

Tony was taken aback when he heard the words leave Peters mouth, but he didn’t question his sons' request and gladly obliged. 

"I don't know how many times I've told you this story, or how many times Steve told you this story-" 

"I know, but I want to hear it again, I want to hear how you two fell in love," Peter cut Tony off. Regardless of the fact of the emotions that were swelling around inside him, he knew that the amount of time that he'd gone not talking about his Pops was slowly building up, unable to fully express them. 

Tony smiled gently at his son and moved closer to Peter to lie next to him, the both of them laying there silently for a moment, looking up at the ceiling, watching the moon shine through the windows to light up the room. 

"He was the man of my dreams, Petey. As you know, before we both retired, we were in the Avengers, and before we became the Avengers, I was just Iron Man. I didn’t know much of anyone else in the Avengers apart from all of the stories that Howard used to tell me about Captain America. I really didn't know how important Steve would be in my life, in _our_ lives, but it kind of just happened."

***

Peter was Tony's whole world; they did absolutely everything together, and Tony hated leaving him to go on any type of mission that made him stay away from his son for more than a day. But Tony had gotten word that he was needed at SHIELD, so he left Peter with Pepper and Happy to go and attend to the urgent business that pulled him away from Peter. 

Tony didn’t expect to be meeting Captain America, the person that his unloving and cruel Father would spend all of his time trying to find. Tony didn't have high expectations for him, but he was taken aback when he first looked into the eyes of Steve, feeling a strange sensation fall over him. 

After some time, the two of them were inseparable, the best of friends. Tony and Steve always had each other's back on the missions that they went on, always protecting one another. 

Peter absolutely adored Steve, he was young, but he knew that Steve was a good person. Peter always liked to talk to Tony about what they'd done one day, making breakfast together at the compound and even watching some of his favourite movies. Tony was in awe of the way that Steve was around his son, and his heart felt like bursting sometimes. 

A feeling was growing inside Tony that he couldn’t understand or control. He tried to push it aside, but sometimes these things just needed to be brought to the surface. 

Steve walked towards Tony and joined him on the couch, resting against him as he watched whatever Tony had put on the TV. Tony needed to talk to Steve about what he was feeling, he just didn’t know what to say. He watched Steve, the way he moved, the way his eyes lit up at something that caught his interest. He adored Steve with every inch of himself.

Steve turned to look at Tony, a gently smile made its way onto his face as he noticed Tony staring at him. "Tony," he started, unsure of where this conversation was going to take him, "I know I shouldn’t say this, we're friends, and I'm unsure about how you feel, but I can't help but notice that you always stare at me, even when you don't think I'm looking, but I know I shouldn’t say this, but I really believe..." Steve started to trail off, so concerned about what would happen if he continued with the what he was saying, "I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me." 

Tony's heart stopped, looking up at Steve who was just smiling at him, his hand creeping up to touch the super soldiers face, he couldn’t hold back anything that he was feeling in that moment. He pulled Steve slowly towards him, a smile on both of their lips as they met in the middle. 

Tony was in love, and the feeling was mutual. 

***

Peter and Steve were Tony's whole world; he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such an amazing family. Peter, who adored Steve, was so happy when Tony told him about their relationship, he already felt as if Steve was his Dad with how much he cared for him. Steve was ecstatic over Peters accepting him into their tight-knit family. 

Most of the time that Tony and Steve would spend together, they were happy, drinking too much, laughing up at the stars and sharing everything and anything that happened in their lives. All the hardships they went through, they did it together. Steve would always be there for when Tony was upset, jostling him awake as he watched his loved one suffer from another nightmare. Tony was so grateful for him, for his son, for everything that they had made over the years. 

But Tony knew that he needed to take things one step further. 

Tony had been discussing with Peter about the future of their family, asking for his permission on a certain subject. Peter wanted his Dad to have everything he ever wanted, he was just happy to see him smile and be so content with where his life had led to. 

Even though Peter was still young, only just having started high school, he could see the love and adoration radiating off both of his parents. He couldn’t have been more content with the choices that his Dad had decided to make. 

Tony and Peter were down in the workshop, Peter working on his own project and Tony his own when Steve had joined them. Steve walked into the workshop, confused as to why he was here, but he got an invitation from Tony to join him to discuss some important things, but he went along with it, watching his family do what they do best. 

"Come sit next to me," Tony patting the seat beside him on the couch opposite Peter, Steve joined him on the couch, smiling up at Tony. "I've been working on this for a while, discussing everything with Peter as I needed his opinion on the matter," Tony pulled a little brown box wrapped in paper and string, handing it towards the man sitting in front of him. "I've made you a present, only with paper and string, please open it with care." 

Steve followed the instructions, pulling the string and gently opening the brown packaging, a small box fell into his lap. He took it in his hands, turning it over to get a better look before opening it, finding a golden ring placed gently in the box. 

"I'm asking you please, you know that I love you, Steve Rogers, will you marry me?" 

Steve looked up to find the man he loved and adored, kneeling on one knee in front of him, hoping and begging for the right answer. 

Steve smiled so brightly and that was all the answer Tony ever needed. He would get to spend the rest of his life with the love of his life and his amazingly brilliant son.

***

"We were married only a few months later, it was a small reception, you were there, right by my side, the rest of the avengers and all of my close friends were there. I couldn’t have been happier with how my life turned out, I was going to spend my life with him, we'd watch you grow into a handsome young man, we'd watch you go off into the world and be the amazing kid we both knew and loved." Tony smiled, not worrying about the tears that were flowing down his face, he still adored Steve, regardless of losing him, and he always would. 

Peter wiped away that the tears that were also falling down his pale cheeks, holding onto his Dad for the support that he needed. He knew that the story of how his parents met would bring him peace, knowing the love that they shared was so real, so unmistakably pure. 

They both felt a weight lift off their shoulders, talking about Steve was something they both avoided, but it was something they needed to do. They both tried to hide the memories of what happened, but sometimes it was impossible. 

_They didn’t want to remember what Bruce had said to Steve_ _._ _The fact that the serum was wearing out, no longer able to keep up with Steve's_ _body._

_They didn’t want to remember that he had said that Steve only had weeks left._

_They didn’t want to_ _remember_ _watching Steve wither away, his age finally catching up to him._

_They didn’t want to remember watching the life and light leave Steve's eyes,_ _unable to contain the pain and agony they both felt watching him slip through the fingers so easily._

But sometimes, the memories slipped into view so suddenly, and it was hard to hold the emotions back when they hit you like a truck.

Tony tried to hold the anxiety back and Peter noticed the cues so easily before grabbing his Dad's hand and squeezing it, an _'everything is going to be okay'_ gesture, and that's all that Tony needed to bring him back to reality. He didn't know if he could have done anything without Peter, he would have fallen back into old ways, the ones he tried so desperately to try and hide from Peter. But Peter kept him grounded, and he was so thankful to have so a caring and understanding son. 

"I'm getting tired," Peter spoke softly, and that was Tony's cue to get up and head back to his own bed, "but I want you to stay." Peter was a lot older now, but he knew that some days he still needed his Dad, and Tony knew that no matter what he will always need Peter by his side.

They both laid down, Tony pulling the sheets up over them to keep them warm, the exhaustion hitting them both as they fell into a well needed deep sleep. They both dreamt the same thing that night, they both saw Steve, and this time, it wasn't so painful to see him. 

They both knew everything was going to be okay, even if it took time. 


End file.
